icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Halifax Mooseheads
| coach = Jim Midgley | GM = Cam Russell | championships = 2013 President's Cup Champions 2013 MasterCard Memorial Cup Champions | website = www.halifaxmooseheads.ca }} The Halifax Mooseheads are a Canadian major junior ice hockey club in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) based out of Halifax, Nova Scotia. The team was founded in 1994 and began play in the Dilio Division of the QMJHL from the 1994–95 season. They have appeared in the President's Cup Finals three times, winning in 2013. The other two appearances were in 2003 and 2005. They hosted the Memorial Cup tournament in 2000, and won the Memorial Cup in 2013. The team plays their home games in the Scotiabank Centre with a capacity of 10,595 seats. History The team was first envisioned by Moosehead Brewery Vice President of Sales and Marketing Harold MacKay in 1993, who believed that Halifax could host a QMJHL team. The QMJHL had teams exclusively located in the Province of Quebec, so adding a team in the Maritimes would add to travel costs for the other teams. MacKay was confident that the Halifax franchise could be successful and received financial backing from Moosehead Breweries President and CEO Derek Oland. After careful negotiations by MacKay, the QMJHL expanded to the city of Halifax for the 1994–95 season.In their first year, in 1994, the Mooseheads finished in sixth place and lost in the first round of the playoffs to the Beauport Harfangs, taking the first-placed team to seven games. The Mooseheads and MacKay are considered pioneers for the QMJHL; following the success of the Mooseheads, the League began accepting franchises through relocation or expansion into Atlantic Canada, which lost most of its American Hockey League (AHL) franchises in the mid-1990s. The QMJHL has franchises in Sydney, Nova Scotia, Moncton, New Brunswick, Bathurst, New Brunswick, Saint John, New Brunswick and Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island (the Bathurst, Charlottetown and Sydney franchises were relocations from Quebec). While the League has had success with most of its Atlantic franchises, only the St. John's Fog Devils failed to garner the interest and following and moved to Verdun, Quebec, after the 2007–08 season, which was only their third season in existence. In 2013, the Mooseheads won the President's Cup as champions of the QMJHL. The Mooseheads then went on to compete in the Memorial Cup final in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, where they faced and defeated the Portland Winterhawks on May 26, 2013 by a score of 6–4, with Nathan MacKinnon recording a hat-trick into an empty net with only 22 seconds left in the game. Coaches *Clément Jodoin – 1994–95 to 1996–97 *Shawn MacKenzie – 1996–97*, 2000–01 to 2004–05 *Danny Grant – 1997–98 *Robert Mongrain – 1998–99 to 1999–2000 *Cam Russell – 2000–01* *Chris Donnelly – 2003–04* *Marcel Patenaude – 2004–05* *Al MacAdam – 2004–05 to 2005–06 *Cam Russell – 2006–10 *Bobby Smith – 2010 to 2011 * Dominique Ducharme – 2011 to 2016 * Andre Tourigny - 2016-Present *interim (regular head coach fired, sick or suspended) Players NHL Alumni * Ramzi Abid * Andrew Bodnarchuk * David Brine * Frédéric Cassivi * Marc Chouinard * Joe DiPenta * Jonathan Drouin * Jeremy Duchesne * Benoit Dusablon * Ryan Flinn * Jean-Sébastien Giguère * Éric Houde * Milan Jurcina * Jason King * Pascal Leclaire * Joey MacDonald * Nathan MacKinnon * Brad Marchand * Ladislav Nagy * Alexandre Picard * Brandon Reid * Jody Shelley * Alex Tanguay * Jakub Voracek * Petr Vrana Retired numbers *'18' Alex Tanguay *'25' Jody Shelley *'47' Jean-Sébastien Giguère Top scorers List of top scorers by season. *1994–95 - Brant Blackned - 97 pts *1995–96 - Éric Houde - 88 pts *1996–97 - François Sasseville - 73 pts *1997–98 - Alex Tanguay - 85 pts *1998–99 - Ladislav Nagy - 126 pts *1999–00 - Ramzi Abid - 158 pts *2000–01 - Jason King - 89 pts *2001–02 - Jason King - 99 pts *2002–03 - Stuart MacRae - 96 pts *2003–04 - Daniel Sparre - 68 pts *2004–05 - Daniel Sparre - 68 pts *2005–06 - David Brine - 100 pts *2006–07 - Jakub Voráček - 86 pts *2007–08 - Jakub Voráček - 101 pts *2008-09 - Tomas Knotek and Yuri Cheremetiev, tie - 49 pts *2009–10 – Tomas Knotek – 59 pts *2010–11 – Carl Gélinas – 54 pts *2011–12 – Nathan MacKinnon – 78 pts *2012–13 - Jonathan Drouin – 105 pts *2013–14 - Jonathan Drouin – 108 pts *2014–15 - Nikolaj Ehlers – 101 pts *2015-16 - Maxime Fortier - 77 pts Yearly results Playoffs External links *Mooseheads official web site *The Q Files Metro Halifax's Mooseheads Blog *QMJHL Arena Guide profile *QMJHL official web site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League team Category:Established in 1994